Silly Taiora Plot Twists
by fangirl712
Summary: A cute Taiora that is Finished. Taiora fans will enjoy this one! My first fic. Please read and review, I SUGGEST YOU READ QUICK! Check out my profile! Thank you to all my reveiwers! Complete
1. How Could You?

SILLY PLOT TWISTS…

DisclaimerI don't own Digimon or anything related to it, because if I did Tai and Sora would be together.

Sora POV:God, Tai, could you be any later? Sora thought to herself. Waiting in the park for her "friend" Tai wasn't bad, except for the fact it was absolutely pouring outside. Hair and clothing drenched, Sora wondered why Tai had asked her to meet her here. Where are you Tai? After another heart-wrenching 10 minutes in the rain, Sora spotted a familiar car and face.

Tai POV:Tai hurried away from the school on high hopes of still catching her at the park. Wow, Sora's going to rip my head off for making her wait like thins. Tai had been so wrapped up in his thoughts; he just realized it was absolutely pouring. Can this day get any worse? After a cold 10 minutes running towards the park, Tai stopped at the side entrance. Tai craned his neck to try to find where his friend could be. Just as he was glancing to the left, he saw Sora wrap her arms around Matt's neck. Tai knew Matt had feelings for her, but never thought he'd do this. Tai unbuckled the special package from under his arm.

Sora POV:"Thank you so much for giving me a ride back to my house. I was supposedly meeting Tai at this park but he never showed up. Oh, look at me! I'm soaked!" exclaimed Sora once she was in the warmth of Matt's green Honda. "No problem. It was quite a stroke of luck I saw you, with all of the fog and all", returned Matt. "I can't believe Tai wouldn't have the decency to at least CALL!" said Sora. "Well do you want to go through a drive-thru or something?"

"Sure."

"I'm sure you're hungry, because I'm starving!"

Matt navigated through the city into the suburbs of Odiba. "Actually, if you want to drop me off to change, how about we go out for food?" asked Sora. Matt replied with open arms.

Tai POV:Back into the warmth of his house, Tai quickly changed and sat down to mull this over. Deciding that Matt could have her, Tai busted out his black laptop and connected to his instant messenger. He knew that Izzy HAD to be on. To his great surprise, Izzy wasn't on the internet, or answering his phone. At that moment Kari walked into his room. "Hey Sora just called me on my cell. She wanted to know if I could go get some food with her and Matt, so tell mom when she gets home I'm with them. Ok?"

"Wha…..? Err, um, yeah whatever", replied a very stunned Tai. Slamming his notebook shut, Tai rolled off his bed. Grinning, Tai said to him, "Hmmm…..go ahead, Sora. I've got plans of my own." He took out the new kid's number and punched 834-937-4732.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Rita there?"

"This is she."

"Oh, hi this is Tai from school!"

"Oh, hi!"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

"Nope."

"Cool, would you like to go catch a movie and some dinner…maybe?"

"Yeah! That'd be GREAT. When will you pick me up?"

"In an hour."

"Okay, see you then."

Tai hung up with great satisfaction.

Sora POV:After picking up Kari and TK at the last minute, the group headed to a small, quiet little restaurant named Village Bistro. Upon seating in a booth back in the corner, Sora sat next to Matt and facing the door. Everyone ordered sodas, and began to look over the menu. Matt felt tense as he turned to face and smile at Sora. Sora had to admit if it weren't for something inside of her, she'd have melted right there in her seat. When Sora was done looking over the menu, she glanced at the door. Yet again, she saw another familiar face.

Tai POV:After tying his fashionable black sneakers, Tai checked his clothing for the last time. He looked sharp in a dark green blazer with jeans. Making sure his hair would hold in place, he flew out the door. Within five minutes, Tai and Rita were on their way to a little restaurant called Village Bistro. "I'm really glad you asked me out tonight," said the flirtatious Rita. Tai gave her his to die for smile. If it wasn't for something inside Rita, she would've melted right in her seat. Upon arriving at the bistro, Tai immediately noticed a certain somebody in the corner. He looked over for a better view of her face.

Sora's POV:Sora immediately pretended to be interested in the painting on the wall. Praying that Tai didn't see her gawking, she suddenly felt somebody gawking at her. Dare she turn around? No, she decided. After Tai had gone to be seated, who he was with finally slapped her in the face. Why is that new girl Rita with Tai she wondered. Sora was so deep in though she didn't even notice the waitress repeatedly asking her for her order. "Sora….," Matt softly whispered.

Tai POV:Tai couldn't believe how close Matt was to her. I know she knows I'm here. I knew the look on her face. I know her all to well. Why is she avoiding me? Is it because of me? "Yeah, sure, Rita…..." Tai mumbled. "Tai, order already!" said Rita while nudging him. "Ok……….." mumbled Tai. "Tai would you order already!" exclaimed Rita. "Oh, sorry, I would like………." Tai quickly stated his meal and tried several times to get Sora off his mind.

Sora POV:Sora hurriedly turned to Matt after giving her order, attempting to get Tai off her mind. "Hey you know that new girl Rita, don't you?"

"Yeah, why Sora?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay…."

"So have you spoken to T…Izzy lately?" Matt looked at her quizzically. "No, not a whole lot." "Oh."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"You're upset aren't you?"

"Upset about what?"

"You know, what happened with Tai earlier."

"Ummm……."

Matt gazed deep into Sora's eyes. The gaze only Tai gave her. "It's okay, you can tell me everything."

"Okay, Tai is bothering me."

"It's okay. Can I ask a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Did you ever think of Tai as more than a friend?"

Sora returned his gaze, once again, something she only did with Tai. "I don't know".

After everyone finished eating and chipping in for the tab, Sora put her arm around Matt and strutted out of the Village Bistro.

Tai's POV:Tai watched in awe as Sora's entire group walked out of the restaurant. "So, Rita, what movie do you want to see?" Tai asked in between bites. "I heard Wedding Crashers is a good date movie."

"Let's see that then."

"Okay, sounds great!"

Tai flipped the bill and walked out of the bistro with his arm around Rita.

Sora's POV:"So you guys, what movie you want to see?" asked TK. "I don't know…." Said Sora. "I heard The Wedding Crashers was really funny", piped up Matt. Everyone agreed. At the movie theaters Matt bought himself and Sora a large popcorn and two Cokes. TK bought Kari and himself the same, only he threw in a box of candy for Kari. They all hurried into the dimming theatre for the ever exciting (NOT) previews in the last row of seats. Sora and Matt began to nonchalantly munch on popcorn.

Tai's POV:Tai pulled into the parking lot of the theaters and bought the tickets. Rita and Tai also bought a popcorn and large pop to share. They worked their way up to second to the top row of seats while quietly engulfed in a conversation about their favorite music. The young couple sat right in front of TK's foursome.

Sora's POV:Right before Tai arrived; Sora thought she would be free of Tai related worries. All hope of that left the minute Tai's voice was hard. The movie was...SORRY GUYS WILL ADD MORE VERRRY SOON. PLEASE REVEIW!FLAMES WELCOME.


	2. Going For It

very funny, and Tai had heard right: it was a great date movie. Halfway into the duration of the comedy, Rita leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Not a really a "passionate" kiss, but more of a "thanks for the movie" kiss. None the less, Tai was surprised. Since he had not realized that Sora was staring at them now, or even on that side of town, he leaned over to return her kiss that was no thank-you kiss.

Sora's POV:Sora was actually afraid that she might burst out in tears. She vowed to get him back. As much as she wanted to, kissing Matt would do her no good. After all, Tai couldn't see her right? A silly plot formed inside her head. She held

a small popcorn kernel ready in her hand.

Tai POV: Tai felt a twang of guilt. It left as soon as Rita kissed him again. The two began two exchange kisses until the finally locked together. The kiss might of lasted longer, say when they needed a breath, but it stopped when a sharp pain hit the back of his head. He whipped his head around to find Matt with his hands all over Sora, including some other mouth to mouth interaction.

Sora POV:That's what you get, Tai, Sora thought. Sora quickly glanced at Tai's face. Seeing his state of shock was all worth having to put her hands all over Matt. Actually, she kind of liked it.

Tai POV:Not to be upped, he began to make out with Rita more than before.

Sora's POV:After seeing Tai and Rita go for it again, Sora matched his ace with another ace. Sora also noticed Kari and TK kissing. Go Kari, she thought. You're obviously having more luck than us. Sora and Tai just continued to beat each other until the movie credits. Matt obviously engaged in this combat (he still hasn't seen Tai)

Saturday

Tai POV:Tai woke up with the doorbell ringing. Scratching his head, Tai opened the door. "Hey, is Kari home?" asked TK. "Yeah, one second."

Kari trudged down the hallway in a loose fitting tank top and short sleep shorts. TK, upon seeing this, nearly tripped and fell backward onto the concrete. Luckily Tai grabbed by the shirt, just in time to slam TK's nose into the brick. "Holy crap, I'm so sorry TK!" TK pinched his bloody nose with one hand and held his head with the other. Kari eased TK onto the Kamiya's couch. Kari bent over him and patted his head worridley TK looked into the large opening of her shirt Kari upon seeing this blushed and bit her lip Not like TK was complaining, right? Tai began to get tense. This just reminded him of yesterday. Tai stomped into his bedroom. Tai needed to unwind so he could think about it, so he immediately grabbed his favorite hair gel and stroked it through his brown hair. "Ahhhhh….hair gel..."(Authors Note: U hate me 4 that probally…its just fun….dont take it personally). Tai flopped down on his special pillow, as to not mess up his do'. Tai grabbed the phone and punched in 867-5309(recognize the number?). Matt quickly answered. This was their phone conversation:

"Matt here,".

"Matt what was up with you last night?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play innocent with me".

"I was home all night!"

"Yeah right dumbass."

"What?"

"You had your hands all over Sora last night."

"I didn't do anything last night with Sora, stupid."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I was in the movie theatre."

"What?"

"You lied to me Matt. Friends don't do that."

"Look, I'm sorry….."

"Whatever Matt, go….go crap yourself."

Click.

Sora POV: Sora sighed. The events that occurred last night replayed over in her mind. After leaving the theatres, Matt had stayed at her place three hours after dropping TK and Kari off. The course of those three hours kept replaying in her mind. The part where Matt carefully had pulled her fuzzy sweater off of her body, revealing a, well, revealing tank top. Sora followed this by pulling his sports hoodie off of him, revealing a ripped chest. Matt tenderly kissed her on the shoulder. Sora peeled him off of her. They laid in each other's arm watching an old romance movie. At the part where the guy kissed the girl, Matt reached down passionately and captured her lips… Stupid Tai, she thought. Her pleasant thoughts turned into a nightmare when she thought about what she had done to Tai. She quickly punched the number 867-5309 on her phone. This was their conversation:

"Matt here."

"Matt? You sound terrible!"

"I had a fight with Tai. Over you."

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen…"

"You used me Sora."

'I'm sorry…."

"Listen. I can understand why. But tell me- last night at your house- was that just in spite of Tai?"

"No."

"Anyway, did you see TK going for it?"

"Yeah. They're so cute."

"Yeah."

"I have to go to Mom's house real quick, but maybe I can stop by on my way back."

"Tha'd be great. See ya!"

Click.

Sora felt a bigger burden on her chest. She knew what she needed to do, and now. While still in her "revealing tank top" and now a short tennis skirt, she hopped into her car. The red Mitibishi . The car sped off to Tai's apartment. Upon arriving, Sora hesitated for a moment.


	3. Ouch Love Hurts

Sora began to get out of her car to talk to Tai. With heavy, slow steps she worked her way towards the Kamiya's front door.

Tai POV:Tai flew out the door once he hung up with Matt. On the way to Sora's house, Tai rehearsed what he would say and glanced down at the same package he was supposed to give Sora yesterday. When he got to her house, the door was slightly ajar. Tai pushed the wooden door open, wondering if something had happened. "Sora," called Tai. "Sora?" It was evident that she wasn't home. Nature called at the same time. Tai hurried down the hall into the bathroom.

Meanwhile….

Matt noticed Sora's front door slightly ajar. He also noticed Tai's car out in front. Matt walked in and searched. Lucky he didn't search the bathrooms. Matt flopped down on the couch, deciding to wait for Sora.

Tai POV:Tai walked out of the bathroom to the living room. Tai immeadiatly noticed Matt. He ducked down. Matt looked behind himself. Tai was barely out of visibility. "This is going to be fun."

Ok, I know this is uber short but Chapter 4 is up, and I love writing cliffhangers. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys rock! Keep it up, I can always use crtitsim, praise, and ideas.


	4. Woot ness

Fun, airy chapters are great breaks aren't they? Note this chapter is pointless humor that is crutial to the plot twists of the story.

Tai chuckled evilly. Matt immediately turned around and sprayed Tai with

Krazy String. "Take this Matt!" yelled Tai as ninjas jumped out from behind him. "My minions, attack!" said Tai. Suddenly a large summo wrestler magicly appered. "Get him, TK!" shouted Matt (TK was the summon). Two gay guys walked in. They looked at TK strangley, for they have never seen a bat before. Not that TK was a bat, but that he was known for sucking Kari's face. "Let's be friends, Matt,"said Tai. "Ok." They shook hands. Tai had one of those shockers in his hand. Matt suddenly turned into Pikachu. Matt- er, Pikachu electrocuted Tai. "Watch it, my hair gel is flammable!"

"Give up poo fungus?"

"Okay. Fine.

Matt and Tai both headed for Sora's bedroom.

No, you lime hentais. Read next chapter already.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for the last chapter. It was dumb, I know. I made it that way. I felt like writing a chapter all of my fans would remember. No really I did. What, you don't believe me? LOL, kidding. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys rock! If you can tell me what Matt's phone number is from I will mention your name on my entire future fan fictions, re sati excluded. Thank you!

Matt POV: He dove for the little pink furry book under Sora's pillowcase. "Is that Sora's diary?"

"Yes", replied Matt.

He carefully picked the lock.

Sora POV: Sora carefully picked the lock to her front door. Why is it locked? She wondered. I had left it unlocked….Finally twisting the doorknob she took off her coat and headed to her bathroom in her bedroom.

Tai POV: Tai and Matt both froze in place. "She's home!" they both whispered. Upon hearing footsteps inclosing on the door, they both dove into a large cabinet in her bathroom. Tai realized that a tail of his shirt was still hanging out the spacious door onto the linoleum. He clicked it open and tucked it in. He could heat Matt breathing heavily. "Dude you ok?"

"Yeah. It's really dusty over here."

Sora's POV: She yawned. She gingerly stepped into the shower and tightly closed the heavy bubble-glass door and turned on the water.

Tai POV: "Let's go while we have the chance!" whispered Tai. "Er, ok"

, replied Matt meekly. "Oh, you hentai!" Tai said.

"Sorry, I'm 18. What do you suspect?"

"My god. I should have known."

Tai unlinked his door first. Trying to keep his glance at the running shower smaller than the fifteen minutes he longed for, he slid out of the door smoothly.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked Matt, who had slipped out two seconds later.

"Well, let us finish what we started." Tai lunged for the diary. However, the diary had locked tight when Matt had dropped it in order to flee.

Sora POV: While she smoothed and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, Sora pondered her current situation. Finally, in a burst of desperation, yelled out "STUPID TAI" as she shut off the water.

Tai POV: Tai quivered and Matt paused. Tai sighed. "If only she knew…"

Matt POV: "If only HE knew…" Matt thought.

Tai POV: Upon hearing the diary lock click open, Tai let out a sigh of excitement.

He hurriedly flipped the book open. Random drawings of flowers filled the first……..50 PAGES? After those came poems. Tai didn't bother really paying attention to those until Matt pointed out that most of them were love poems. Let's just say that they weren't to AGUMON exactly…

Sora's POV: Sora rinsed the lemony facial cleaner off of her face by turning the temperature to "cool". She hurriedly then switched it to "off". She gingerly stepped out just far enough to snatch her towel. Sora ran back to the warmth of the steam that still lingered inside the large shower.

Tai's POV: Tai was flustered beyond reason. By the emptiness of the shower turning off he suddenly had to fight back tears. "Maybe I can make things right again," Tai thought. Then he heard Sora beginning to make her way to her bedroom. "Matt, quick! Under the bed!" They both dove under the bed. Unfortunately they both ran their face smack into a lacey bra Matt had become to know all too well last night.

Mat POV: "I can't tell if that red on Tai's face is from the bra or him blushing…."

Sora POV: She walked out of her bathroom, halfway across her bedroom, and slid into her closet. Flickering on the light, she picked out her loose-fitting white top and hip-huggers. She found these clothes to be part of the reason why getting out of high school was so great. She began to put everything on but stopped when she forgot her bra under the bed.


	6. Chchchchch ChiaChapter

Chapter 6

**Big thanks to all of my STELLAR WOOT-SHIZZLE AMAZING REVIEWERS YOU ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING! Lol, but seriously, I get more reviews from you guys than a lot of other stories. So thanks again and if you are looking for another GREAT Fic, visit (formally known as re sati ) anthro 's profile!**

Tai's POV: Tai and Matt looked at each other in horror. "Oh shit she's going to find us!" whispered Matt. They could both hear the footsteps coming towards the bed.

Sora's POV: Sora sauntered over to the bed. Just when she was about to reach under to grab it, the phone rang. With an exasperated sigh she stepped into the living room. Sora answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Tai's POV: Tai turned to stare at Matt's cell phone when he heard a ring. Matt gave him a thumb up. "Matt what the hell are you doing?" Tai asked. When Matt was beginning to unravel his whole plan, he paused when he heard a placid hello.

"Hi, is Sora there," he asked.

"This is her."

"Oh, hey it's Matt. I'm going to be over there soon if that's ok."

"Oh, yeah sure!"

"But, I need you to do me a quick favor first."

"Yes, of course, what?"

"Oops I'm really sorry Sora, but can you hold on just a brief second? TK is calling me on the other line."

"Sure….I'll just keep getting ready."

"Um, actually it won't be long so just stay put a minute."

"Um, sure."

He got off the line.

Tai's POV: "Tai what is my excuse going to be?"

Tai had been listening the whole time.

"You guys were planning to meet up here?"

"We'll discuss that later."

"You better."  
"Whatever. You better help me!"

"Ok, ok ask her to run to the store and get some…chocolate. And then tell her you've got the strawberries."

"Good idea, but I don't have the strawberries."

"She always keeps some in the refrigerator."

"And you know this how?"

"Shut up and tell her stupid!"

Matt clicked the phone back to the line.

"Sora?"

"Matt?"

"Good. Now- ah, Sora- before I come over, I'm in a little bit of traffic-"

"Wait there is traffic all the way out in the countryside?"

"Uh, Amendment 26 passed?"

"We don't vote."

"Oh, yeah, huh, hehe, well anyways would you pretty please run to the store and make sure you have a splash of milk and some chocolate?

"Sure……..let me finish getting ready."

"See ya, bye."

Matt clicked the phone off. "Matt", said Tai, "I totally just realized that Sora needs her bra to go to the store.

"Oh shit."

"Ye-". Tai was cut off by Sora's presence.

**Yada yada, short chapter, I know, angry mobs will come after me now. However, my internet is down so I'm lucky to have this up. Love ya!**


	7. A PillDropping Surprise Confession

OK, everyone, thanks ONCE AGAIN to all of my reviewers. I am pleased to see such high marks about my 1ST FANFIC but I am almost certain it is just luck. No one has identified 867-5309 yet! Type it into Google, peeps, sheesh.

Sora's POV: Where the heck did I put my bra again? I think I must have stashed it in the closet, yeah that's it, or was that my black one? "I don't know! Oh, the agony!" joked Sora. She began to laugh at herself, then abruptly stopped. "Eh," said Sora, "it's not as fun to laugh at yourself when no one else is there to laugh with you." Little did she know that Matt and Tai were laughing their butts off. Which, in Sora's opinion, was hard to do.

Gingerly, she stepped over her bedding which had conveniently fallen over the space between the bed and the floor. Making her way to her closet, she swore she heard a funny noise from the bed.

Tai's POV: After stifling his laughter, he leaned over to whisper with Matt. Their escape plan came to an end when Sora heard them. They laid stiff as a board and counted their rapid heartbeats. But Matt forgot the numbers past one thousand. After a minute of hearing frantic callings to make sure it was just her cat, Tai looked to the bottom of the bed in complete shock. Matt found a grey, fuzzy sock of Sora's and was wagging it from underneath the bed. "Meow, meow, purrrrrrrr," mimicked Matt.

Sora's POV: Sora realized it was only Charmin, her grey kitten, playing under her bed. She let out a breath of relief. She trooped over to her closet and shut the door.

Tai's POV: All of the sudden he heard the cracked bedroom creak open. In came bouncing the exuberant Charmin. She bounced over to the sock and began biting and attacking Matt's foot. Tai quickly took off his own sock and stuffed in Matt's mouth to prevent his welled up screams from being heard. He then began to cry from the horrible taste of the sock and the horrible feeling of the cat nearly humping his foot. "Shut up, Matt!" Would you rather me shove this bra in your mouth?" Matt nodded quickly. Tai then slapped him. "What are you thinking you dirty perv?" asked Tai. "Wait, don't answer, I already know: you're eighteen, what should I expect, yada yada yada…" Tai then deeply considered not getting the cat off of Matt's foot. This was great payback. Who knew revenge came in a sock (and a cat for that matter named after Sora's favorite brand of toilet paper)? Tai reached down to pet the little kitten, and then lifted him up and kissed her on her forehead. The cat then began nibbling on his beautiful avocado oil- conditioned hair. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR! SINCE WHEN DID CATS LIKE AVA- "Matt quickly stuffed the grey fuzzy sock into Tai's mouth. It didn't taste nearly as bad, but it might as well because the cat then stopped eating Tai's hair and began biting and attacking the grey sock in his mouth, tearing up his kiss-ready lips. Realizing that he basically gave them away, the two hormonal eighteen year-olds sped out of the room. "Should I go?" asked Matt. "No, but I'm outta here!" exclaimed Tai. Tai sped out the door and softly shut it.

Sora's POV: Sora barged out of the closet and into the bedroom. After realizing that no one was there, she ran into her family room. She whipped her head around to see Matt standing in the doorway. "Matt, I heard a scream, was that you?" she quickly asked. "Na, you must be hea-." He stopped as he realized she was wearing no shirt or bra. "Ah Sora…" said Matt. Sora realized her mistake and grabbed a chair to cover herself with. She came forward to apologize for her dress only to jab Matt's crotch with a leg. "Oh my goodness Matt I am sooooo sorry!" exclaimed as she bent over to touch his forehead. She was still holding the chair, aka, jabbing another leg into his neck. Strange as it seems this was a rude awakening. She ran into her room and threw on a sweatshirt. Sora reluctantly re-entered the family room. Matt got up off the floor and limped over to the couch and kissed her hand. "Sorry, Matt, didn't get the cho-". "Sora- this thing- between us- it is wrong," said Matt. "I know," replied Matt.

"Then why did we do it?"

"I don't know. I was mad at Tai for no good reason and then it escalated."

"What exactly happened?"

"I used you. Bad. And it has been tearing me up for a long time."

"Uh, explain, please?"

"Well, you know I was mad at Tai for the whole park thing. And then, you know the restaurant we ate at?"

"Yeah…"

"He was there- and all over Rita."

"Ah ha."

"And so that is why I began to get close to you. Because I was jealous of Rita. And at the movies, they were making out in the row in front of us. That was the only reason why I kissed you."

"I know."

"What?"

"I saw you throw the popcorn, the whole bit. You didn't kiss me because you were jealous. I accidentally dropped a pill I found on the floor into your drink at the beginning of the movie. I tried to get it out, but you stopped paying attention to Tai before I could."

"Then that would explain everything after?"

"I guess so."

"That is what I get for being jealous. THAT PILL COULD HAVE BEEN ANYTHING MATT YOU PIG!"

"No, it said aphrodisiac on the pill, but it slipped out of my hand."

"Yeah likely story."

"Oh hush."

"By the way, do you know what was in that package?"

Cliffhanger! Not really, but the fanfic is ending, I repeat, ENDING IN TWO CHAPTERS!


	8. The Package

Thank you for sticking around eight chapters with my story. I hope my story has somewhat slightly stayed to its title. This chapter, being it is the second-to-the-last chapter and only has one thing to say, I am taking the liberty to summarize and clear up anything I missed so I may end with a bang.

Ages: 18. Matt, Sora, and Tai anyway. Who cares about TK and Kari?

They have just finished high school and Mimi hooked up Sora with an internship at a fashion magazine. How? Don't ask. ;) Tai recently developed an innovative goggle design and it is said he will make millions once it is released to the general public. Matt's band is still going strong and hired a young guy named Willis in America to manage their gigs in America. Sora's mother is out of town in America to open a chain of flower carts to later join forces with Davis's noodle carts.

POV: I know point of view traditionally means threw the eyes of the character, you know, stuff like that. However, my pov's were an innovative way to express the story and feeling of a character at all angles. And birdboy? Rot in hell. Sorry, but he reviewed my friend's fic and totally flamed her in a verrrrrrrrry bad way. And how the heck could this be a one shot?

Own opinion of fic: I am very surprised my fan fic did so well. I thought it was slightly cheesy but I am told it is really good. The humor in the fic I think balances very well with the drama. Be on the look out for my next fan-fiction, it will hopefully be hitting soon!

Chapter one: Sora was told to meet Tai at the park. He has something special to give her. But he is forced to take a detour and ends up being 20 minutes late. But it is pouring rain outside, and right before Tai is able to approach Sora, Matt pulls up and saves her from her misty hell. Tai witnesses Sora wrapping her more-than-damp arms around Matt's neck. Tai mistakes Sora doing something else than fixing Matt's raincoat Tai leaves in a fury and jealousy forces him to call the new bombshell at school Rita out on a date that night. She of course accepts and they're off. Meanwhile, Sora gets changed and she and Matt pick up TK and Kari for some grub. However, the two parties go to the same restaurant. Tension builds. After the dinner the party of two and the party of four decide to see a movie. But there is a slight problem- it is the same movie.

Chapter two: Rita, being the polite being she is thanks Tai for the fabulous dinner inside the movie stadium. However, you remember that she is a bombshell. She thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. Tai and his jealous ways return her thank you with a deeeeeeppppppp your welcome kiss. Let's just say never has Sora seen such polite people. Devastated, she grabs Tai attention and begins to make out with Matt. TK and Kari are, ahem, doing their thing completely oblivious of everything going on. The next morning Matt and Tai get into a little scuffle on the phone. Then Sora and Matt have it out. Sora realizes that what she did was very wrong and speeds to Tai's house.

Chapter three: Tai speeds to Sora's house, and lets himself in. Nobody's home. He sneaks into the bathroom to quiet nature's calling. Matt then walks in and takes a load of his feet.

Chapter four: craziness. Basically Tai and Matt go into Sora's bedroom to….

Chapter five: READ HER DIARY! Their readings are stopped short and they are forced to hide in various places because Sora all of the sudden wanders in for a shower. Upon more searching the fuzzy diary Tai and Matt find love poems about Tai. Tai and Matt are forced to dive under her large four poster bed when Sora comes out to get dressed. As soon as they dive under to the subterranean area they are met face to face with a red lacy bra.

Chapter six: Before Sora can find them hiding Tai and Matt devise a plan to create a diversion. They are saved by a phone call, only to realize that their plan could majorly back fire.

Chapter seven: Seriously, you just read it.

NOW FOR THE OFFICIAL LITERATURE OF CHAPTER EIGHT

Before I begin to reveal the package of importance…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….lol, like I would make you wait any longer!

Tai's POV: TK and Kari had fled to TK's house. Tai had the apartment to himself. Under his bed he took out the freshly wrapped package. "Phew, I'm glad the rain didn't do a number on this one." He walked over to his desk and plopped down. Tai began to bang his head against the desktop surface. He turned on his computer and quickly connected to his ultra-high speed internet Izzy had installed for him only four days ago.

Sora's POV: She sat down with a steaming mug of coffee. Matt left after their talk was over. Bored and not knowing what to do with herself, she booted up her old computer that Izzy had revamped. As she logged into Yahoo Instant Messenger she heard a familiar noise as she noticed a certain able-haired was online also.

Here was their conversation:

Tai:Sora, are you there?

Sora:Yeah.

T:Look I'm really sorry, ok

S:Me two.

T:Wrong "to".

S:LOL, oops.

T:So how as Matt been treating you?

S:Tai? Meet me at the secret spot, you know by the beach?

T:Yeah, ok, so ya there.

Tai's POV:He picked up the beautiful marvel of his Grandmother's. She died about a year back. The music box played a beautiful unknown song and there were secret compartments out the ying-yang. A geisha dancing with her fan revolved while the music played. It was odd, though, because Tai never could find wear the music came from underneath the pearls, chiffon, and satin.


	9. Chapter 9 The End Beached!

The Ending Chapter ------------------------- OK, ok I bet you are tired of hearing this…

The Silly Taiora Plot Twists Awards Acceptance Speech! Yah this is quite pointless but this is a parody of stupid long acceptance speeches.

Sniff I would like to thank all of the little people I had to step on to get to my computer, my mom and step dad for not yelling "Damnit Jessalyn it is three o' clock at morning get off the computer," and all green things on earth for producing enough oxygen for me to breathe, I would also like to thank the mother of Bill Gates for skipping one day of her bc pill and making Microsoft possible, Comcast for providing me internet, the paper clip thingy in the corner of Microsoft Word who always warned me when I pressed the HELP key on accident, food for keeping me alive, water for always being there for me, antibiotics for helping me get over my ear infection that I had two years ago, the power button on my keyboard for making it possible to type, the universe for housing me, my cat because he asked me to include him in my speech tonight, and most importantly Doug, my step dad's friend for revamping my computer. Did I forget anything? Billy Crystal comes out and whispers that it is common courtesy to thank reviewers Oh yeah, and all my reviewers for sticking it out and most most most importantly anthro for reasons she knows. And for letting me post this.

Hahahahahahah ok blah blah…………………………………………………………….

Tai's POV: The package was once again under his arms. He sped off on his bike. On his way to the cavern where Sora asked to meet him, his custom-made pocket sized tube of hair gel fell out of his pocket. Tai swerved the bike to the end of the cliff on accident, trying to avoid trampling the bottle. But, he swerved a little too far and fell to his doom.

THE END!

Tai woke with a start. "Wait, I thought I was DEAD!" "Tai, shut up, you just had a bad dream," yelled a sleepy Kari. "What happened in the dream?"

"I – and Matt, and I, uh, and Sora, and this girl Rita, and hey did you know that Wedding Crashers is a good movie?" replied Tai. Kari looked at him in disbelief, wondering at the same time how much money people would save on DVD's and tickets if they could see a whole movie in their dreams.

THE END!

Tai yelled out, "OH THANK GOD IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" underneath his cold sweat. TK and Kari came into the room to see exactly what had taken place in Tai's bedroom. It was around 2:30 A.M., and TK was staying the night because……….well, I don't know………………..uh, band practice for Matt would last all night and he "didn't want to be alone all night". Dirty hentai. "Tai, what exactly do you think happened in this dream of yours?" TK asked. "I dreamt that this thing that happened was a dream too and I was dead and all of this really creepy stuff."

THE END!

Tai awoke on the sands of the beach yelling. "Tai what the heck are you doing?" asked Sora. They had fallen asleep ahem organizing the sea shells they had found in the waters previous hours ago. "What happened?" provoked Sora. "I kept having this weird dream that I kept dreaming that all of my dreams were dreams……." Replied Tai. Sora shook her head and said, "Man, what is in that hair gel of yours? Sora leaned in for a kiss, but stopped herself and said instead, "Wow what happened to your lips?"

THE END!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize I kind of made Matt look like a jerk in this fic. It wasn't my intentions, so I apologize to all the Matt fangirls like Anthro.


End file.
